


Silver Lines

by Cordelia_Sun



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Post-Peacekeeper Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Sun/pseuds/Cordelia_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching her sleep has become one of his favourite things.<br/>Waking up has become one of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Comm Game of Cards Challenge #18: Two to Tango; a quick and dirty dalliance with second person POV.

You never tire of watching her when she's sleeping. The mere fact that she’s here at all still fills you with a heady mixture of awe and alarm every damn day. Seeing her sleep has become one of your favourite things. You’re grateful for this since you don’t sleep much yourself.

You love the way her hair fans out across the pillow and how its delicate scent envelops you when you pull her in close and curl your body around hers. Often she’s curled around your infant son and the sight of them together is as close to perfect as you can imagine.

Tonight it’s just the two of you and it’s the narrow strip of pale skin lying between the hem of the tank and her snug black briefs that’s got your attention.

Silver lines curve across the flat of her belly; souvenirs of a breakneck Peacekeeper pregnancy. They’re fading fast; her superior Sebacean physiology working hard to erase the reminder that not all scars are a mark of death. You reach out and trace them with your fingertips and think you’ll miss them when they’re gone.

She stirs, waking with a drowsy languid stretch, and your fingers slip under the edge of the fabric just a little. She studies you through hooded eyes and gives you a slow, patient blink. Your cheeks burn as you blush like she’s caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. You consider trying to explain that it isn’t like that, but it’s pointless; she’ll never believe you.

Instead you shrug, lean in and press a soft kiss against the delicate flesh of her belly. You run your tongue along a silvery thread and enjoy the taste of her skin. A smile blooms across her face and she squirms and hums under your touch.

The brush of her fingers through the short hairs at the nape of your neck is gentle, but no less demanding for all that. You know what she wants and you’re in no position to refuse. With a grin against her skin you tuck your thumbs under the briefs and slide them down. Your lips blaze a trail of wet licking kisses across her belly; following thick fingers as they brush through dark curls and delve into the delicate flesh beyond.

You pay the price of getting caught.

Sometimes, like the silver lines, it's not all that bad.


End file.
